Shangri-La
by Insanity Allegra
Summary: In the cursed halls of Heavenly Host, you're going to lose people close to you, and probably your own life, as well. Naomi Nakashima learned this the hard way. 'No Hard Feelings', right, Seiko? Rated for character death.


Insane: Maybe if I write a oneshot I can quit obsessing over Corpse Party. Either way, at least the readers may enjoy it... There is a 99% chance that I'd mess up the proper Japanese forms of address, so I think I'll play it safe and just Americanize it...

~! #$%^&*()_+

I don't own Corpse Party. If I did, Seiko would've survived instead of Ayumi. Seriously, she was the cause of like, seventy-five percent of the wrong ends.

~! #$%^&*()_+

_Seiko... I'm sorry..._

Naomi stood outside the bathroom stall, staring into the rolled-back, lifeless eyes of her best friend, Seiko Shinohara. A rusted bucket, once filled with an unidentifiable lump of meat, blood, and maggots, hung loosely in her grip, but she made no move to put it down, or grasp it tighter.

Those blank eyes continued to stare at her, accusingly. Seiko's feet hung eighteen inches above the floor, her body limp and cold. The noose was wrapped snugly around her neck, starting to form a purpling bruise on Seiko's thin neck, damaging her normally flawless white skin.

Naomi's best friend in the world, her only companion in these cursed halls of Heavenly Host Elementary, had hung herself.

"S-Seiko..." Naomi mumbled. "Seiko..." Then it came out as more of a whine, before the dam burst and she was screaming. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SEIKO! Y-YOU CAN'T BE DEAD! D-DON'T LEAVE ME HERE, NOT BY MYSELF! SEEEEEEEEEEIKO!" It all ended with an incomprehensible scream of anguish, fear, and pain, with tears tracing down the planes of her face, as she fell to her knees. "SEEEEEEEEEEEEEIKO!"

_It's been a while since_

_We started this Journey_

_When we met, we promised_

_Forever, you and me..._

"It was my fault, Satoshi!" Naomi bawled into the shoulder of her crush, her fingers clutching at his uniform shirt. "We had an argument, out first fight, ever, a-and-"

Satoshi Mochida grabbed her shoulders and pulled her away from him, staring her in the eyes.

"Naomi! Don't think like that... You know it's not true."

"B-but-"

"Look at this." He held a lime green cell phone- Seiko's phone – out to her. Shown on the screen was a text titled 'No Hard Feelings'.

Naomi gingerly took the phone and read the text.

_I would rather drown myself_

_Deep inside this most_

_Beautiful lie-_

_Throw myself away-_

_Into this rotting ark_

_Where I'll sink in the tides..._

It had been her.

Naomi twitched as she watched the video. It was like a train wreck- she wanted to look away, but couldn't. No matter what she did, she couldn't look away.

She couldn't look away as she wrapped the noose around her neck, as Seiko begged to be released.

Naomi Nakashima couldn't look away, even as it was her own foot that kicked the bucket from beneath her best friend.

_I must see you, but I can't see you!_

_Please tell me, where did you go!?_

_I don't know the truth,_

_But, what can I do?_

_Should I ask?_

_I don't know..._

"S-Seiko..." She whimpered. A black mist- the Darkening- was swirling around her.

It had been her, and Seiko would never forgive her, would she? She certainly didn't deserve-

**Ding.**

"M-my cell phone?"

The text's title read, "No Hard Feelings."

"Oh, Seiko, you must be so mad at me..."

**Ding.**

"Furious, even..."

**Ding. Ding.**

More of the same texts appeared on her screen, sent from the phone of Seiko Shinohara.

A phone that was closed and off, currently resting in Naomi's pocket.

"S-Seiko?"

**Ding.**

"Seiko! You- You're not mad at me?" The black mist began to disappate.

**Ding. Ding. Dingdingding.**

"Oh, Seiko..." She was crying again. She'd done so much crying in these halls. She'd cried for Suzumoto, she'd cried for Ms. Yui, she'd cried for Morshige, but most of all, she'd cried for Seiko. Now, she sobbed anew, tears representing what could've been and what never could be now, feelings she'd never understood, and the aching, empty loss her best friend and more. "Seiko, I love you... I'm so sorry... I love you!"

**Dingdingdingdingdingding.**

"_**I love you too, Naomi..."**_

_This requiem,_

_It calls from them_

_These birds, _

_With their wings fall apart_

_Echoing in this_

_Shangri-la, _

_Deep in my heart..._


End file.
